The Quarterback
'The Quarterback '''to trzeci odcinek piątego sezonu Glee, oraz dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek całościowo. Jego premiera odbyła się 10 października 2013. Jest odcinkiem składającym hołd Cory'emu Monteith i bohaterowi przez niego granemu, Finnowi Hudsonowi. Po tym odcinku nastąpiła czterotygodniowa przerwa. Następny, czyli A Katy or A Gaga miał swoją premierę 7 listopada. Z powodu nagłej i niespodziewanej śmierci Finna, wszyscy jego przyjaciele wracają do McKinley'a, aby wyrazić swoje cierpienie, w jedyny dobry znany im sposób, czyli śpiew. Kurt, Burt i Carole segregują rzeczy Finna. Sue, Santana i Puck szukają właściwego kierunku aby wyrazić ich przygnębienie z powodu śmierci Finna. Will oraz Shannon razem ze wszystkimi czują się załamani. Jedynie Emma zauważa jednak, że tylko Will nie pozwala sobie na płacz. Rachel wraca do McKinley'a prezentując coś znaczącego dla chóru. Odcinek został wyreżyserowany przez Brada Falchuka oraz współnapisany przez Falchuka, Ryana Murphy'ego i Iana Brennana ze specjalną pomocą Lei Michele. Fabuła leftOdcinek zaczyna się piosenką ''Seasons of Love śpiewaną przez New Directions i kilku ich poprzednich członków. Podczas występu mają na sobie czarne stroje, a zdjęcie Finna jest wyświetlane w audytorium. W Nowym Jorku, Kurt rozmyśla o śmierci Finna. Nie może nawet patrzeć na garnitur, który miał na jego pogrzebie. Oznajmia, że wraca do Limy na memoriał, który organizuje Will. Przede wszystkim jednak nie chce pamiętać o tym jak Finn umarł, lecz o tym jak żył. Will, Emma i Shannon rozmawiają o tym jak szkoła i oni sami radzą sobie ze śmiercią Finna. Sue wspomina im, że zasadziła drzewo w miejscu, gdzie pierwszy raz przyłapała Finna i Quinn. Później, w sali chóru, Will oznajmia, że chce mieć specjalny memoriał tylko dla Glee. Podczas niego uczniowie i absolwenci będą mogli śpiewać każdą piosenkę, która przypomina im o Finnie. Mercedes nie może już czekać i zaczyna I'll Stand by You, ponieważ pamiętała jak Finn śpiewał tę piosenkę do USG dziecka Quinn, kiedy myślał, że jest ojcem. rightSue wzywa Kurta do biura i mówi, że drzewo, które kupił dla ogrodu pamięci zostało skradzione, co okazuje się być zrobione przez Pucka. Sue prosi o zwrot pieniędzy, aby kupić inne drzewo. Następnie Kurt z Burt'em i Carole sortują rzeczy Finna, decydując co zachować, a co oddać. Podczas sortowania znajdują różne przedmioty, które przypominają im o Finnie i wydarzeniach z jego życia. Kurt zatrzymuje piłkę Finna z pierwszego wygranego meczu footballowego oraz jego kurtkę rozgrywającego. Carole załamuje się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że na zawsze utraciła jedynego syna. W McKinley'u, uczniowie podpisują śmietnik, do którego Kurt został wrzucony w ciągu pierwszych kilku tygodni jego drugiej klasy. Puck domaga się kurtki Finna od Kurta, mówiąc, że on ma cały jego pokój, aby go zapamiętać, podczas gdy Puck nie ma nic. Kurt odmawia oddania mu marynarki. Następnie scena się urywa i przechodzi do wykonania Fire and Rain przez Artie'go i Sama. Santana wychodzi w połowie przedstawienia, aby obejrzeć pomnik Finna na korytarzu. Widzi tam Bree z cheerioskami, które gaszą świece umieszczone pod nim. Nakazuje im zaprzestać, ale Bree mówi, że to Sue chciała, aby zgasić świece. Santana domaga się od Figginsa, aby coś zrobił, jednak dowiaduje się tylko, że dyrektor został zdegradowany i teraz jest dozorcą. Santana udaje się wściekła do Sue, kłócą się, co kończy się popchnięciem Sue przez Santanę. Tina zjawia się u Emmy, która jest zaskoczona, że dziewczyna nie przychodzi aby otrzymać poradę w sprawie radzenia sobie ze śmiercią Finna. Później do gabinetu wchodzi Will. Emma sugeruje, że Will nie jest w stanie okazywać cierpienia, ponieważ musi pozostać silny dla dzieci. Puck i Shannon mają później prawdziwą pogadankę od serca. Puck obawia się, że stracił drogę, a nie ma już Finna, który mógłby pomóc mu ją wskazać. Shannon uspokaja go, mówiąc, że wszyscy mają teraz głos Finna w sercach i muszą nauczyć się go słuchać. leftNastępna do wykonywania jest Santana, która po udzieleniu kilku "wrednych" uwag, zaczyna If I Die Young, ale załamuje się i nie może zakończyć utworu. New Directions zdają sobie sprawę, jak wielki ból sprawiła Santanie śmierć Finna, ale kiedy Will i Mike próbują ją przytulić i pocieszyć, ona krzyczy i ucieka z sali chóru. Idzie do audytorium, zajmując miejsce na scenie. Kurt podąża za nią. Razem prowadzą poważną rozmowę w cztery oczy. Santana chciała zaskoczyć wszystkich, mówiąc miłe rzeczy o Finnie, ale była zakłopotana i zawstydzona tym, jak źle go traktowana jeszcze kiedy żył. Czyta mu kilka anegdot dotyczących Finna, które napisała i prosi Kurta aby zostawił ją samą. Zanim jednak Kurt wychodzi, daje Santanie kurtkę Finna. Wielu członków New Directions gromadzą się w szatni Finna aby umieścić jego czerwone pałeczki perkusisty przy jego szafce ku pamięci chłopca. Puck wykonuje No Surrender w sali chóru, ale Santana przerywa mu w trakcie piosenki i rightzaczyna kłócić się z nim, oskarżając go o kradzież kurtki Finna, kiedy zasnęła w gabinecie pielęgniarek. Puc podkreśla, że tego nie zrobił, po czym Will przerywa kłótnię. Kurt następnie prosi Pucka, oddał kurtkę, ponieważ należy ona teraz do Santany. Santana odwiedza z wizytą Sue, aby przeprosić, ale Sue mówi jej, że wszystko, co powiedziała, było prawdą, a ona czuje się zniszczona, bo Finn umarł myśląc, że Sue go nienawidzi. Mówi Santanie, że wiedziała, iż Finn będzie dobrym nauczycielem i cieszyła się do nauczania obok niego przez następne trzydzieści lat, ale teraz, po prostu czuje ogromną pustkę. Will odnajduje Santanę podczas wieszania plakatów ogłaszających nagrodę w wysokości 10.000 dolarów za odnalezienie kurtki. Santana twierdzi, że to tylko przynęta, by mogła pobić, tego kto ukradł kurtkę. Mówi Willowie, że kiedyś powrót do McKinley ją cieszył, ale teraz, to po prostu sprawia, że jest załamana, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego co straciła. Puck i Beiste znów rozmawiają od serca, po tym jak chłopak ponownie zasadził drzewo pamiątkowe. Stwierdzają ze smutkiem, że za kilkanaście lat i tak nikt nie będzie wiedział, dla kogo drzewo zostało posadzone. Puck opowiada Beiste, że dołącza do Sił Powietrznych i lamentuje nad tym, że nie ma już Finna, który powiedziałby mu czy dobrze robi. Beiste mówi mu, aby brał ze swojego życia garściami, po czym Puck odjeżdża na motocyklu. Potem uśmiecha się, widząc, że Puck wyciął "rozgrywający" w korze drzewa. leftRachel stoi na przeciw swoich przyjaciół w sali chóru, oznajmiając im, że tak naprawdę nie wie co powiedzieć. W końcu mówi, że kocha Finna i że wie, iż Finn kochał ją także, i że kocha też wszystkich w chórze. Kontynuuje, wyjaśniając, że zanim Finn zjawił się w jej życiu, śpiewała sama w samochodzie, a kiedy już zostali parą, pierwszą piosenką zaśpiewaną przez nich podczas jazdy było Make You Feel My Love, które następnie zaczyna śpiewać dla Finna. Póżniej, Rachel spotyka Willa samego w sali chóru. Kiedy pyta nauczyciela jak się czuje, odpowiada jej "w porządku, ale thumb|174pxnie w porządku". Następnie zadaje Rachel to samo pytanie. Rachel odpowiada, że nie wie jak się czuje, ale zawsze miała dokładnie zaplanowaną swoją przyszłość. Mówi, że zamierzała wziąć udział w czymś ważnym na Broadway'u, Finn byłby nauczycielem. Kiedy nadszedłby odpowiedni czas i oboje byliby gotowi, powróciłaby do sali chóru mówiąc "Jestem w domu". Gdy Will pyta, czy Rachel powiedziała o tym wszystkim Finnowi, odpowiada ,że nigdy nie musiała, ponieważ Finn zawsze dobrze o tym wiedział. Rachel pokazuje Willowi portret Finna z jego cytatem "The show must go...all over the place...or something,", który wykonała, po czym razem wieszają go w sali chóru. Will wraca do domu, siada na sofie i wyjmuje kurtkę Finna z torby. Emma znajduje go w salonie, trzymającego mocno kurtkę i szlochającego. Dołącza do męża, po czym przytuleni razem płaczą. Odcinek kończy się słowami "Cory Monteith 1982-2013." Piosenki Obsada gościnna *Amber Riley jako Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling jako Noah Puckerman *Jayma Mays jako Emma Pillsbury *Harry Shum Jr. jako Mike Chang *Mike O'Malley jako Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones jako Shannon Beiste *Romy Rosemont jako Carole Hudson-Hummel *Iqbal Theba jako Mr. Figgins *Erinn Westbrook jako Bree Ciekawostki *Tytułowy obraz do odcinka został zrobiony przez fana. Przedstawia sylwetkę Finna z Don't Stop Believin', ''która wkomponowana jest w logo. *Tytuł "The Quarterback", czyli "Rozgrywający" odnosi się do pozycji na której Finn Hudson grał w drużynie footballu. *Kiedy Kurt pakuje się na wyjazd do Limy, krótko odnosi się do tego w jaki sposób zginął Finn, czego widzowie się nie dowiedzieli, mówiąc "Kogo to obchodzi? W tym jednym momencie z jego życia bardziej interesuje mnie to jak żył".("Who cares? One moment in his whole life. I care more about how he lived.") *Z jednego z napisów na szafce Finna w szatni można odczytać "Finn - Jesteś naszą gwiazdą, która odeszła zbyt szybko. Ale zawsze będziemy chcieli cię znaleźć. <3 Zach & Brooke." ("Finn - You are our star that left too soon. But we will always look up to find you. <3 Zach & Brooke.". Zostało to napisane przez Zacha Woodlee i Brooke Lipton, którzy są choreografami serialu. *To trzeci odcinek napisany przez trzech współkreatorów, kolejne dwa to Pilot oraz Showmance. *Wszystkie dochody zebrane ze sprzedaży piosenek z tego odcinka zostały przekazane na jedną z ulubionych organizacji charytatywnych Cory'ego: Project Limelight. *Prawie każda scena była filmowana od pierwszego ujęcia, ponieważ aktorzy mieli ciężki czas kręcąc ten odcinek. *Cytat z Finna brzmi: "''The show must go...all over the place...or something." To zdanie, które wypowiedział w odcinku z drugiego sezonu, A Night of Neglect. Właściwie powiedział jednak : "The show's gotta go all over the place.... or something." *W tym odcinku Rachel i Puck, po raz pierwszy od odcinka Goodbye, śpiewają przed chórem. *Podczas sceny, kiedy Burt, Kurt i Carole są w pokoju Finna, można dostrzec zdjęcie Finna i Rachel z odcinka The Purple Piano Project. *Plan Rachel dotyczący Finna będącego nauczycielem i jej powrotu do sali chóru ze słowami "Jestem w domu" miał być zakończeniem całego serialu. Scena Rachel, która osiągnęła sukces na Broadway'u, powracającej do Finna miała być sceną kończącą ostatni sezon szósty. *Odcinek miał oglądalność na poziomie 7.4 milionów widzów, sprawiając, że stał się najczęściej oglądanym odcinkiem od czasu Britney 2.0. Galeria Wuu.1224x798.jpeg Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o8 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o1 250.gif Tumblr muheygLzJH1qd8eico1 1280.jpg PromoFarewelltoFinn6.gif Zackbrooke.jpg Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo6 250.gif Tumblr muhkl8ayd11sd5847o3 250.gif Tumblr muhkp8v37H1s44w51o1 250.gif Tumblr muhkl8ayd11sd5847o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno5 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno6 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o2 250.gif Tumblr muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o5 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o7 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o4 250.gif Weloveyoufinn.gif WillandRachel promo TheQuarterback.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m01s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m00s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m56s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m52s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m50s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m44s33.jpg Beistescene1 TQ.png FamilyHug.gif Finnforever.png JFCTHISSCENE alltheawardstonaya santanasuefight.png Klainecrying.gif MYFML4.gif MYFML5.gif MYFML6.gif MYFML9.gif Normal 007~612.jpg Peistetq2.gif Peistetq3.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn8.gif Santanajacket TQ.gif Pucktq2.gif Suetana TheQuarterback1.gif Suetana TheQuarterback4.gif TheQuarterbackPromo2.gif Tinasobbing.gif TQ2.gif TQ5.gif TQ6.gif TQ7.gif Tumblr muhere9GqD1qk08n1o1 500.gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo1 250 (1).gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhgo7ucrS1r4yh8wo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo3 250.gif Tumblr muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo8 250.gif Tumblr muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo4 250.gif Tumblr muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo1 250.gif Tumblr muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo2 250.gif Tumblr muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo3 250.gif Tumblr muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo4 250.gif Tumblr muhiueYU4r1qitckbo1 250.gif Tumblr muhiueYU4r1qitckbo2 250.gif Tumblr muhj03KG2c1r4spfto1 250.gif Tumblr muhj03KG2c1r4spfto2 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo2 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo3 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo4 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo6 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo5 250.gif Tumblr muhkl8ayd11sd5847o3 250.gif Tumblr muhkp8v37H1s44w51o1 250.gif Tumblr muhkl8ayd11sd5847o4 r1 250.gif CoryMonteith 1982-2013.jpg Gleefarewelltofinn.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Piąty Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne